Warrior Cats: Breaking Free
by Perkypaw
Summary: 'She was born with the wind at her back, the sun on her pelt, and the taste of freedom on her tongue.' Breezekit, born into WindClan, has never liked rules. She has always felt restricted by the code that binds the clans together. When a chance for change arises, she takes it, and sets her paws on a path no one has walked before. Every one of their precious rules will be broken.


Allegiances

WindClan

Leader: Lightstar (slim long-haired pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Deputy: Eaglefeather (large brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Foxfoot (ginger tom with white paws, chest, muzzle, tail tip, and ears with green eyes, mentor to Flowerpaw)

Elders: Gorsespots (thin brown spotted tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip with green eyes)

Warriors: Adderstrike (long-legged ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, mentor to Fluffypaw)

Barkclaw (small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Crookedtail (small brown tabby tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip with green eyes and a crooked tail)

Dustwing (thin pale ginger tom with yellow eyes and a brown tipped tail)

Hareleap (tan she-cat with amber eyes and a brown tail tip)

Juniperheart (small ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose)

Quickfoot (slim ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a long tail)

Leaplegs (slim long-legged brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Maplestorm (slim calico she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail)

Apprentices: Fluffypaw (fluffy pale brown-and-white patched tom with blue eyes)

Flowerpaw (slim long-legged pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Kits: Echokit (slim pale silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes and a white fluffy tail tip)

Tallkit (long-legged black-and-white patched tom with blue eyes)

Breezekit (small silver tabby she-kit with a white tail tip, chest, and four white paws and green eyes)

Queens: Iceflower (pale silver tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip with blue eyes, mother to Echokit and Breezekit)

Nimbleleap (plump dark gray she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes, mother to Tallkit)

RiverClan

Leader: Goldenstar (large golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Brightfang (large calico she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Willowheart (slim long-haired gray she-cat with green eyes, mentor to Cherrypaw)

Elders: Eelstripe (gray tom with a thick black stripe running down his back and green eyes)

Kinkpelt (small gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and an odd kinked pelt)

Mudstripe (large brown tom with a darker brown stripe running down his back and yellow eyes)

Warriors: Duckfeather (large mottled brown-and-gray tom with amber eyes, mentor to Wildpaw)

Greengaze (large ginger tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes)

Iceheart (slim white she-cat with blue eyes, deaf)

Jaytalon (sleek gray tabby tom with a white tail tip, chest, and four white paws with blue eyes)

Leaftail (slim brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a long tufted tail)

Nightstrike (large black tom with green eyes)

Apprentices: Cherrypaw (brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose)

Wildpaw (spotted ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Kits: Pebblekit (plump gray tom with large paws and green eyes)

Mosskit (plump pale gray she-kit with a white chest, tail tip, and one white paw and green eyes)

Sparkkit (dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Queens: Cottenfoot (plump white she-cat with large paws and green eyes, mother to Pebblekit and Moonkit)

Featherpool (slim gray she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes)

Honeypetal (small pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Sparkkit)

ShadowClan

Leader: Jaystar (slim gray she-cat with two white paws and blue eyes with a pointed muzzle)

Deputy: Amberstreak (slim dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mentor to Lightpaw)

Medicine Cat: Duststorm (thin sandy colored tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders: Silverstorm (frail silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Quailfeather (mottled brown-and-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors: Cherryfur (brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip with amber eyes, mentor to Whitepaw)

Harrypelt (brown-and-gray tabby tom with a slightly curly pelt and green eyes)

Icefire (white-and-ginger tabby patched she-cat with blue eyes)

Jaytail (scruffy silver she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes)

Lizardfang (small golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and a thin tail)

Mistpatch (slim grayish blue tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy tail)

Nettlemask (light brown tabby tom with green eyes and long scars on his face)

Apprentices: Lightpaw (slim white tom with yellow eyes)

Whitepaw (long-haired white she-cat with yellow eyes)

Kits: Spottedkit (small tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes and one white paw)

Fuzzykit (small black tom with green eyes)

Onekit (small and frail silver tabby tom with green eyes)

Queens: Echowhisker (small silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Onekit)

Flowerface (mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother to Spottedkit and Fuzzykit)

Goldenfur (plump golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

ThunderClan

Leader: Brightstar (calico she-cat with yellow eyes)

Deputy: Ashstorm (light gray tom with darker gray specks and one white paw with blue eyes, mentor to Tanglepaw)

Medicine Cat: Emberface (tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive ginger tabby face and yellow eyes)

Elders: Cedardust (large dusty colored tabby tom with green eyes)

Graytail (blind thin gray tom with amber eyes)

Lionclaw (large golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a long scar stretching across his back)

Warriors: Bluetail (slim blue she-cat with green eyes, mentor to Mothpaw)

Dustfang (large tan tom with brown patches and green eyes, mentor to Lightningpaw)

Hollystep (long-legged black she-cat with green eyes and a bright pink nose)

Nettlestep (small black she-cat with yellow eyes)

Crowheart (large long-haired black tom with a silvering muzzle and yellow eyes)

Icelight (white she-cat with pale gray spots and yellow eyes)

Juniperblaze (ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a bright pink nose)

Kestrelblaze (slim ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a long tufted tail)

Apprentices: Tanglepaw (golden tabby tom with green eyes)

Mothpaw (golden tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and chest with amber eyes)

Lightningpaw (dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Kits: Whitekit (long-haired white she-kit with green eyes)

Rainkit (long-haired blue she-kit with green eyes)

Queens: Fluffyfur (fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Whitekit and Rainkit)

Prologue

The day dawned cold and quiet, the sun inched up the horizon and flashed it's rays through the foggy moor and glistened off the dewdrops that dripped from the grass. The green grass was a stark contrast to the sky, which remained a dull gray overcast. There was a feeling of emptiness as the creatures that inhabited the lonely place slumbered.

Well, most of them that is.

"For StarClan's sake Flowerpaw! Hurry up!"

The impatient yowl sounded from a ginger tom crouching halfway outside a gorse bush. His fur was spiked up against the damp cold weather and his green eyes flashed in annoyance as his apprentice scrambled across the shallow dip in the land that the WindClan cats called home. Flowerpaw, the pale brown tabby apprentice was dragging a large, soggy, stick, which seemed intent on tripping her.

"Sworry Fwoxfwoot," came the muffled reply from his apprentice, as she once again slipped on the dew-laden grass, tripped over the stick, and landed splayed out on the ground.

Foxfoot couldn't suppress an eye roll. He heaved himself to his paws and trotted over to help Flowerpaw.

A shrill shriek sounded from within the gorse bush that Foxfoot had been sitting by. He paused and visibly winced, as his ginger tail whipped back and forth in a nervous manner.

"Iceflower's kits are coming soon. We better hurry up!" Foxfoot said with a growl.

Flowerpaw gave a nervous nod to her mentor and picked up one side of the stick. Together they managed to drag it the rest of the way across the clearing and into the gorse bush. They entered after it.

Opposed to the misty morning outside, the gorse bush nursery was quiet dry and warm. It was packed full of fresh moss and smelled of milk. Foxfoot vaguely remembered when he had lived in it with his mother and siblings. It had been so long ago…

Foxfoot snapped back to reality as another scream came from a pale silver tabby that was panting heavily. Her claws went in and out, in and out, in time with her breath, and her wide blue eyes seemed to take up half her face. Barkclaw, the dark brown tabby and father-to-be next to her looked positively terrified, and Foxfoot couldn't help but let out a very unprofessional snort of amusement, and received a glare in return.

Meanwhile, Nimbleleap, an experienced mother and the only other queen at the moment crouched nest to the birthing queen and murmured comforting words into her ears. Nimbleleap's only kit, Tallkit, peeked over his mother's tail to see what the fuss was about.

Settling down next to Iceflower, Foxfoot motioned to Flowerpaw, who obediently sat down at his side.

Then Foxfoot, with the help of Flowerpaw, brought the stick up to the face of Iceflower, "Bite down and stop moving."

The queen let out a whimper but did as she was told and bit down hard, making the wet wood splinter.

"Good, that's the way to do it Iceflower. The first one's coming. Keep calm." Foxfoot murmured, gently pressing his paw onto her belly to feel for the contractions.

After a few moments of tense silence, only broken by the ragged breathing of Iceflower. Another horrible screech was heard from the beautiful silver she, her first kit was born. It was a lovely silver tabby who looked nearly identical to Iceflower. With a nod from Foxfoot, Flowerpaw licked it's silver fur backwards, as she had been taught.

"It's a she-kit!" Flowerpaw exclaimed, trembling with excitement and adrenalin as she gently guided the kit to Iceflower to suckle.

Iceflower looked down at her kit and let out a weak purr of contentment. The temporary peace didn't last long, and soon Iceflower let out another cry and gave birth to a second she-kit, another silver tabby who resembled her mother.

A moment of quiet settled onto the cats, this time not broken by pained cries. Nimbleleap smiled and finally relaxed, letting the wide-eyed Tallkit get a proper look at his two new clanmates. Barkclaw looked at his daughters with glowing green eyes and turned gently licked his mate's ears. Iceflower just smiled with half closed eyes, too tired to speak. As for Foxfoot and Flowerpaw, they looked on, caught up in the magical moment of birth.

Finally, Barkclaw found his voice, "W-what should we name them?"

Iceflower didn't respond right away, but then mumbled, "I think Flowerpaw deserves to name the first born."

Flowerpaw looked up at the silver she with wide eyes, "Me?"

"Yes, name her anything you would like."

Flowerpaw was silent for a moment as she gazed at the kids, then, "Breezekit. Her name is Breezekit. She'll be as free as a breeze."

"That's a wonderful name." Barkclaw murmured. Iceflower nodded in agreement.

"And what about the second born?" Foxfoot asked.

Iceflower smiled,"Echokit, after my mother."

Foxfoot watched as the happy couple nuzzled each other, then turned to his apprentice with a half playful, have prideful smile.

"You did well today, for a first timer."

Flowerpaw, her chest puffed out and her eyes sparkling with happiness smiled, "Thank you."

After that, the day was peaceful. That night was peaceful. But as we know all to well, peace doesn't last for very long.

**_Author's Note_**

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, I hope you like it! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Have a good day! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but the characters and story belong to me. Update: Fixed some genetics and names.**

**~Perkypaw :D**


End file.
